A touch display is a display that serves the dual function of visually presenting information and receiving user input. Touch displays may be utilized with a variety of different devices to provide a user with an intuitive input mechanism that can be directly linked to information visually presented by the touch display. A user may use touch input to push soft buttons, turn soft dials, size objects, orientate objects, or perform a variety of different inputs.